Secrets of the Past
by weird-ohgirl11
Summary: The Solo/Skywalker families are in for many surpises from the past. Old friends reappear those thought dead aren't. JUST READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
Jaina Solo sat with her back to the vid-unit. She sat  
  
on the bed she shared with her boyfriend, Jag Fel. Jag had talked,  
  
well hinted about a wedding soon. Jag was fast asleep on the bed.   
  
Chest rising with every breath. Handsome. Simply handsome.  
  
Love shone in his green eyes that night at the dinner  
  
they had shared. His black hair cut to the ear in a bow cut. That  
  
smile had melted her to the core. Melting her heart, soul, and mind.  
  
Jaina's thoughts were interuptted by the sound of change in Jag's   
  
breathing. He was starting to wake-up.  
  
"Jaina, what are you doing up this late? We have dinner with   
  
your parents in four hours. Get some sleep."  
  
Jag turned back over and tried to go to sleep.   
  
"Jag there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Well, there is something I need to ask you. It's something  
  
I've wanted to ask you for sometime now."  
  
Jaina tensed.  
  
"Well, Jag I'm not a virgin. This isn't the first time I've   
  
been this close to a guy. Raynar and I had sex before we met.   
  
I ended up pregnant and gave birth. Not long after that winter took  
  
control of the child and has raised her every since. Her name is A.J..   
  
She was born Ashley Jan Solo. She is five years old."  
  
" I thought you hated Raynar. Why would you... sleep with him?"  
  
" I do hate him. I know it's no reason but we were both drunk  
  
when it happened."  
  
Jag sighed his dissappointment.  
  
"Well, there's only one thing I want to say to you."Jaina tensed  
  
again. "Will you marry me?"   
  
Jaina's heart beated faster than it had when found out she was   
  
pregnant with her daughter. She stared into Jag's eyes wanting to make  
  
sure she hadn't miss heard him. Sweat lined his brow and she knew that  
  
this was no joke. Jaina smiled slightly. She was experiancing more   
  
nervousiness than she had ever felt flying. Yet, she felt she was   
  
flying. Jag looked at her. He had gotten off the bed and was kneeling   
  
on the floor in front of her. He held a small black box in one of his  
  
hands. In the box was a small ring with a clear Coriellian jewel in the   
  
center of the gold band.   
  
Jaina blinked. "Of course I'll marry you." 


	2. chapter 2

for those who don't know I have the prologue up. Just click find, then title and  
  
type in Secrets of the Past for two of my stories one is it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
chapter 2  
  
The dinner had begun in earnest as the Solo family and their guest began  
  
to fill the room. The table was surrouded by people in tuxedoes and elegant dresses.  
  
Tahiri felt a little nervous. She sat by Jaina, who sat next to Jag. She wore her Jedi   
  
robes,thus she felt stupid for not dressing-up. Jag was at the top of the left side of   
  
the table. The top of the table was by a door and Han Solo sat there staring at Jaina   
  
and Jag.   
  
Jaina felt the worst sort of ping when her father stared at her. She knew he was  
  
trying to drive Jag away, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Jag smiled at her and she  
  
untensed a little. Jag wore a suit. It was a normal tuxedo, except that the vest and tie   
  
were a bright emerald green. Jaina stared down at her hand where her engagement ring resigned.  
  
It was difficult to remember that just a little while earlier she had gotten engaged. Her brown  
  
dress ruffled as she turned to look at the rest of the table.  
  
Across from Jag was Jaina's mother,Leia. She wore a white gown that Jaina had only seen  
  
in picture of her at Yavin almost thirty years ago. Sitting next to her (across from Jaina) was   
  
Uncle Luke. He like Tahiri wore Jedi robes. Next to Luke was, of course, Mara. And in a high   
  
highchair next to her was Ben Skywalker. His red-gold hair flaming like his mother's. In Mara's  
  
lap however was a small infant. Instead, of red hair the baby had small blonde hair and the baby's   
  
eyes were a piercing blue ice. The baby was also a girl and wore a blue cotton dress. Ami. The   
  
Baby's name was Ami.   
  
Jaina shook herself slightly. She had been think about A.J.. She had noted that as an   
  
infant Ami and A.J. looked a whole lot alike. They both had blue eyes though A.J.'s were darker.  
  
They both had blonde hair. Although Jaina noted that in the last picture she had of A.J.'s her's   
  
was turning a sandy, dirty-dishwater color.  
  
Jaina stopped herself again and continued to look around the table. Next to Tahiri infront   
  
Ben was Iella Antilles. Next to her was her husband, Wedge. Across from him was the eldest of Jag's  
  
sisters, Maxine sat in an orange dress. Across from her sat her mother, Syal Antilles Fel. She was  
  
very pretty considering her age. She wore an informal Imperial flight suit. Her eyes drooped and she  
  
swayed a little. Jaina thought maybe she was sick. At the other end of the table sat Soontir Fel.   
  
He was looking anxious and probably would have scooped his wife up and run to the medcenter if Jag   
  
hadn't asked him to stay a few extra minutes. The table was draped in a white cloth there was a   
  
candle.   
  
Jaina hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped eating. Threepio cleared the empty plates.   
  
Jag tapped the edge of his glass before Threepio took it. Everyone looked at Jag and Jaina. Jag   
  
grabbed Jaina's hand.   
  
"We have an annoucement to make." Jag sounded. Then continued."Jaina and I are..."he paused  
  
again."We're getting married. As of this morning."  
  
They showed everyone the ring. Leia and the other women spoke fast about plans. Han and Soontir  
  
glared at each other. Jaina gulped. Here it comes.  
  
"Excuse me. I think there is something else you cause will like to hear."   
  
Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Even Han and Soontir stopped their starr-down to   
  
listen.  
  
She continued."I haven't told you all what really happened on my sweet sixteen trip with Chewie.   
  
While I was gone..."Pausing ,then speeding-up. "I gave birth to a daughter. Her name is Ashley Jan Solo.   
  
Her father is Raynar. We were drunk. She's living on Naboo with Winter."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Except Jag who gripped her hand. Then in an erruption of sound exploded as   
  
all the hated words and questions followed from her friends and families. Syal stood up, walked over to  
  
Jaina, and took both her and Jag by the hand. She lead them to the door and they went outside it.  
  
Once outside the door Jaina and Jag felt they could breath again. They looked at Syal.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say, Mom?" Jag replied.  
  
"Nothing. I just know how you must feel. I,too, at sixteen got pregnant and had a child. My brother  
  
and parents have never found out."   
  
"You better hurry before the crowd pushs through that door." At Syal's words they ran down the hall  
  
to their room.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the next chapter we meet A.J.. Sorry I would do it now, but I'm going to bed. 


	3. chapter 3 with feedback

okay many of you wanted to know how Raynar & Jaina got  
  
together. After the ceremony in the last YJK order there  
  
was a party. At this party Zekk and Jaina break-up. As   
  
a result Jaina gets drunk she then meets Raynar. He is   
  
also semi-drunk. They talk while they drank more. After  
  
that Jaina, absent mindedly, asks him to her room. Where  
  
you can figure out what happened. Jaina finds out she's   
  
pregnant and goes with Chewie to Naboo. She has the baby  
  
at 16. Leaving her in the custody of Leia's hand Winter  
  
& a friend she met while she was there. (whom we read about  
  
in later chapters) In fits in away though not completely.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
chapter 3  
  
A small beeping noise broke though the dreamy sleep of   
  
Winter. Her long white hair was tangled and in a mess. Her husband  
  
Tycho lay next to her still asleep. She crawled out of bed toward  
  
the noise she found to be the comm. She answered it to find a message  
  
for A.J..   
  
She thought about waking A.J. once she saw that the message was  
  
from Jaina. But she didn't need to. Standing by the door in a small black  
  
sleeve-less shirt was A.J.. The shirt was folded back at the end by her  
  
pair of red shorts. Winter couldn't help but smile. A.J. might not have   
  
been her daughter, but she loved her innocence the same as her own children,  
  
Kabel and Rosie.  
  
"It's for me, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's from your mother."  
  
A.J. rushed forward and pushed the button to start playing the message.  
  
The message opened and Jaina's face appeared.  
  
"Hello, Ashley" A.J. tensed her mom only called her that when she had  
  
done something wrong or a stranger was watching. "By the time you get this  
  
letter I'll be a day away from Naboo. I'm coming to visit. And your new stepfather-  
  
to-be and the rest of my family is coming too. They won't to happy when I told them  
  
about you, but they came any way.How's school going? Well, you can tell me when we  
  
arrive. I love you, A.J..Bye"  
  
A.J. couldn't help but be excited. "They'll be arriving on my birthday. How   
  
cool is that."(A.J. is really 4 going on five. Jaina is stupid.)  
  
"Sweetheart don't get to excited it may not be what you think. She may have   
  
something else planned."  
  
"But she coming on my birthday. I wonder what she bought me."  
  
With that A.J. bounced out of the room. Leaving Winter very thoughful. She knew  
  
Jaina hadn't thought about A.J.'s birthday. Jaina couldn't even remember the date of   
  
her own birthday, much less her daughters.   
  
Winter looked up towards the sky. She silently prayed Jaina would prove her  
  
wrong, for A.J.'s sake.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think so far? Okay, I like Jaina but I need to have her and A.J. fight   
  
over something. And keep reading to find out if A.J. will accept Jag and vise versa. 


	4. chapter 4 Jacen

Please no one get mad. I for one know how people hate these things.  
  
But this one is nesscary(sp). It basically changes over to Jacen &  
  
where he is. The reason is even though I know what I want A.J.and Jaina  
  
to fight over, but can't I figure what A.J.'s reaction should be. (if A.J. runs   
  
to her dad for help or if she should lock herself in her room.) So here   
  
is Jacen.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jacen sat in a small seat in the military part of Naboo's palace.  
  
Danni Quee sat beside him. Her normally straight blonde hair was matted   
  
with sleep. Jacen stared into her deep blue (I CAN"T REMEMBER THE REAL COLOR)  
  
there was no spark like he had been used-to. Jacen took her hand in his.  
  
She leaned her head into his shoulder. He bent down to kiss her. He couldn't   
  
believe that the two of them had been married for almost a year.  
  
"Danni, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired."  
  
"Well, as soon as they make their decision you can sleep as much as  
  
you want."  
  
Jacen could not shake the feeling of concern for his wife. She had tired  
  
for sometime now. He for one was beginning to worry about her. He had never seen  
  
her so tired. Not even when they were fighting the Vong did she ever look this   
  
exhausted. He could do nothing, but hope that it was for the reason she and him   
  
both wanted. Even though he knew she wouldn't talk about it. His thoughts were   
  
instantly interrupted.  
  
"So do you thing they will join us?"  
  
Suddenly,the real reason they were on Naboo hit him. They were there to try  
  
to pursue the Naboo people to join the newly reformed Republic/Alliance. They had   
  
tried toget as many planets to join, but most had turned them down. They felt that if  
  
they couldn't protect them during the Vong War they couldn't protect them now. Naboo was  
  
there last stop before going home for good.  
  
"I don't know. Their admiral seemed to be a little curious and willing. However,   
  
their king hated the idea. Did you sense the tension between them?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I wonder what their story is?"  
  
"I don't know. I think...."  
  
He never got to finish his sentence when the admiral walked out of the conference   
  
room towards the couple. The admiral was young for her status. She reminded Jacen of Jaina.  
  
Put side-by-side you probably couldn't tell the different between the two of them. The admiral  
  
had not told her name, but he had heard her called 'Admiral Harper' which was curious because  
  
the king's name was Eric Harper. She spook.   
  
"By King Harper's order we are not to join your Alliance." Jacen swore under his breath   
  
as she continued."But as I am in charge of the Bravo Squardon we side with you. Now I will leave   
  
you to look around. Good day."  
  
With that she left. Jacen turned to look at Danni. She was already half-way to the door.   
  
Jacen rushed to her side as she began to fall. She had blacked-out. Jacen picked her up into his  
  
arms and took her to the medcenter. He didn't care what Danni said she was not fine. 


	5. author notes

okay author note.  
  
Here is the XYZ on A.J.. Yes, she is a genius. That's what she is supposed  
  
to act like. (You'll get it later) A.J. is already in college. Pretty smart  
  
huh. Well, the rest of the story kind of reflects the fact that even the   
  
smarted children or even adults don't understand everthing. As for Leia and  
  
Han being bad parents, it is may belief that there is not one soul to blame  
  
in any matter. It for is Jaina's responsibility for her decisions. However,  
  
her parents could have keep better tabs on her. Oh, by the way which should  
  
Danni be pregnant or sick your choice. 


	6. author notes 2

I will start on the next chapter early  
  
tommorrow morning. So don't panic.   
  
Bye. 


	7. Chapter 5

okay here it is.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
When Danni Quee Solo woke she found herself in an odd environment.  
  
The walls were painted white and the bed she was lying in was white as well.  
  
She realized she was in the Medcenter of Naboo's palace. But why was she there.  
  
Jacen, the name hit her like a three ton block. She could remember blacking-out,  
  
but that was about it. Jacen must have brought her here after she went out.   
  
She look around the room again to see Jacen asleep in a chair by her bed.  
  
His clothes were wrinkled and Danni couldn't help but smile when she notice his   
  
hand was holding her's. Jacen began to stir and Danni sat-up on the bed. Jacen   
  
completely awake now and he was smiling at her.  
  
"How do you feel today, love?"  
  
"I feel fine. What am I doing here?"  
  
"After you collasped I brought you here to see a doctor. He ran a few test   
  
and said he would know the results this morning. Danni try to rest."  
  
"Okay, Jacen but I want to talk to the doctor with you."  
  
With that Danni layed down on the bed. Within a few minutes she was fast   
  
asleep again. There was a knock on the door.Jacen went to it and opened it. The   
  
doctor stood there.   
  
"Mr.Solo, could we speak for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Breaking his promise to Danni he walk out the door with the doctor.  
  
"Mr.Solo there is nothing to be worried about in your wife's behavior."   
  
Jacen looked at him questionly.  
  
"Your wife is three months pregnant."  
  
Jacen had to lean against the wall for support.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr.Solo. There is one thing,well two things we need to talk  
  
about. The reason Mrs.Solo has been sick is of course the baby. However, the reason   
  
she is blacking-out is due to the fact that she is not eating a balanced diet and with  
  
her eating for two it's required. I want you to help her eat better. Here a list of some  
  
meals to try." He handed Jacen a sheet of paper."Also, I would like to do a medical scan   
  
to check on the baby. Nothing to worry about just a precaution. Is it alright with you?"  
  
Jacen nodded his head and spoke a soft, yes. With that the doctor left. Jacen   
  
re-entered Danni's room. Not realizing she was awake her voice startled him.  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
Jacen smiled and walked over to sit on the bed.  
  
"He said that you haven't been eating well."  
  
Jacen saw Danni's head drop and he could sense that she was disappointed. He knew   
  
why to she had always wanted to have a family. Jacen smiled larger.  
  
"He also said that in six months we will have a new addition to the family. Danni,   
  
your pregnant. We're going to have a baby."  
  
Danni smiled and stared into his brandy eyes. Jacen kissed her lips hard and full of  
  
passion. Danni stopped him after a few minutes.   
  
"Why couldn't I sense the baby like your Aunt Mara did?"  
  
"I don't know,sweetheart. All I know is I love you."  
  
"I love you,too. Do you think we'll have twins?"  
  
"I don't know. The doctor is supposed to come do a..."  
  
He didn't get to finish. The doctor walked in the room followed by his assistant and  
  
the med-scanner. He placed the scanner on the opposite side of Jacen and pointed the view-scan  
  
so that both Jacen and Danni see.  
  
"Let's begin. Okay, I'm going to place this arm over your stomach. We should be able to  
  
see how the baby is. Here we go. You can look though the view-scan if you want."  
  
The doctor pushed the arm slightly over Danni's belly. Then, he turned on the machine.   
  
An image came on the screen.   
  
"There we go. That's your baby."  
  
Jacen held Danni's hand. Danni was staring at the baby on the screen.   
  
"Well, everything looks fine."   
  
He started to turn the machine off. When Danni stopped him.  
  
"Doctor, what's that behind the baby?"  
  
The Doctor looked into the screen. He smiled and moved the arm over a little on Danni's   
  
stomach. He laughed slightly.  
  
"We'll already playing hide-and-go seek."  
  
Danni got ready to speak when she looked at the screen. She smiled and laughed like the   
  
doctor had. Jacen didn't get it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Jacen. We're having twins."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
what do you think? Mother/Daughter reunion next chapter. 


	8. chapter 6

I'll try to type more tommorrow. I have ball practice though so I don't know.   
  
Keep the reviews coming. any suggestions/questions are also welcome.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A.J. Solo listened intently at the conversation Winter was having with  
  
Jaina over the comm-unit. Jaina and the others had landed in Theed about two hours   
  
ago. She had called Winter reminding her of their visit and to see if Winter had   
  
room for them all.(Mara,Luke,Ben,Ami,Leia,Han,Jag,Jaina,Syal,Soontir,Wedge,Iella,Myri,  
  
Syal 2,and Wyn) Winter,of course, had enough room because of the new house they lived   
  
in. The house had been an old hotel, so there were plenty of rooms. They own a cabin   
  
stood beside the hotel that is where they sleep.   
  
"Winter, is everything alright with Ashley? I have this weird sense she is   
  
excited about something. What is it?"  
  
"Jaina, you should be ashamed of yourself? Today is her fifth birthday and I   
  
bet you forgot."  
  
"Shit. That's today I'll pick her something up in town. We'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
The connection faded as did A.J.'s joy. Winter had been right her own mother had  
  
forgotten her birthday. What else was going to go wrong today. She walked into the living room and turned on the television where she found   
  
something else. Mr.Naberrie, a dear friend of her's was now dead. The funeral was to be held   
  
today. Her head drooped as she cried. 


	9. Chapter 7

sorry it took so long.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Winter made A.J. take a nap in hopes that Jaina would be home when she woke.  
  
A.J. however, knew something Winter didn't. She wouldn't be home when Jaina arrived. As A.J.  
  
faked her sleep Winter left the room to do house work. A.J. flipped out of the bed and made   
  
her way to the window. The window was only about five feet from the ground so it wouldn't hurt  
  
her to jump. She opened the window and jumped. As her feet hit the ground she stretched out with  
  
the Force to shut the window softly.  
  
She wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted. So she made her way down the small hill   
  
that ran beside the house. At the end of the hill was a landspeeder and inside of it was her father.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both laughed slightly. A.J. was the first to speak.  
  
"How did you know what I was going to do?"  
  
"Call it father's knowledge. That and I know how big a jerk your Mom can be. Get in, we have  
  
a funeral to go to."   
  
He paused.  
  
"OOH! And Happy Birthday."   
  
He handed her a small package and kissed her cheek.   
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love you too, Sweetheart. So what did you get?"  
  
A.J. started to unwrapped the package. She gasped as she saw what the package held. A model  
  
of a Nubian Starfighter, a model of the Millenium Falcom,and a model of her mother's starfighter.  
  
She hugged her father's neck.  
  
"I love it. You will stay on world long enough to help me with one of them, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, I will. But now we seriously have to go."  
  
And with that he started the speeder and after A.J. climbed in they hurried away from the  
  
house and further away from Jaina.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Danni hung her head and Jacen knew there was something wrong. They had left the medcenter a few   
  
hours before-hand. Something had been eating on Danni's mind for a while since they left. Jacen was   
  
getting worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Jacen, do you remember that day almost five years ago when we both lost our virginity?"  
  
"Yes, I remember it was after Mako died and you were shaking up. That was on reason you said you  
  
didn't want to pursue a relationship. Because I was on the rebound from Tenel Ka and you were grieving over  
  
Mako. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, not to long after that I found out I was pregnant with triplets. Hear me out before you say   
  
anything. A month later I had a miscarriage so I thought I had nothing to worry about. But the fact was   
  
that I was still pregnant with one of the children. I don't remember the birth that well because they put me   
  
to sleep while they did a C-section. I saw him once before I gave him up for adoption. Please don't me made."  
  
"Why did you tell me? I was seventeen when he was born."  
  
" I didn't want to burden you with a child."  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"Yes, he is at an orphanage ran by one of my friend. He is on Naboo."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Aaron. He has your brown hair and my green eyes."[I think that's right.]  
  
"So when do we meet him?"  
  
Danni hugged his neck.  
  
"I love you,Jacen."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
for some reason the updates are turning out wrong. So I didn't  
  
Type the exact why the story is writen. 


	10. Help! Sorry!

sorry it is taking so long but I can't seem to connect many of my ideas. any help is  
  
welcome. It will be awhile for the next chapter. Please don't get mad but I have soft-  
  
ball all week. It will be over in July so maybe I can do more then.   
  
Sorry,  
  
weird-ohgirl1 


	11. author notes

okay here is the basics of my story. after they realize A.J. is gone they go  
  
to Raynar's. There they find her having a small b-day party. Jaina confronts  
  
A.J. with the fact that she is a bad mother and would like her to stay with  
  
Winter. A.J. runs away is captured by a rogue group of Sith. A friend of Jaina   
  
saves her before Jaina and the rest can arrive. After her return A.J. runs away  
  
to the house of PANS. an old woman with a secret past that involves A.J.. Jaina  
  
and Jag are married after a month of being on planet. Mara finds out that not all  
  
things in her past are dead. Jag meets his other sister,Rachel. Jaina and the   
  
family are tired of A.J. being over at PANS house. So they confront PANS only to   
  
find that one person that died during the war is not dead and that althings are  
  
not what they appear to be. In the end Jaina and A.J. acknowledge their differences.  
  
Jaina finds out somethings about being a parent and finds a second chance. 


End file.
